


Rencontres de Nuit

by Jeronicaloves



Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jeronica, Jeronica Nation, Short, Vughead, jeronica week, jeronica week 2021, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeronicaloves/pseuds/Jeronicaloves
Summary: I can't think of I good summary//or Jughead and Veronica are superheroes and in love
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Jeronica Week (2021) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200551
Kudos: 7





	Rencontres de Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not so proud of this one but I’ve always loved the parallels between the two ships. I would love a longer fic but I just don’t have the brainpower. The prompt was superhero

Jughead told himself he was patrolling, he told himself that he needed to keep Gotham safe from the many villains that lurked in its dark corners. Maybe though he might go up to that spot on the roof of the old book store where he always seemed to find her, and maybe he would wait just a bit longer than he should just to see if she happened to be out that night.

Jughead Jones was known by many as the rich socialite playboy whose parents died too early for him to have a happy childhood. They also knew him as the mysterious man clad in black, that fought crime along the Gotham streets, Batman they called him. Only a few select people were aware that the crime-fighting bat and the rich playboy were the same people. Smithers, his ever-present butler, Archie Andrews a.k.a Superman, and Josie Mcoy, or Wonder Woman. He had to do everything to keep it that way.

As he landed on the hard concrete roof he looked around to see if she was already there, seeing no one he leaned against the brick wall that enclosed the staircase. He caught the whip of a tail from the corner of his eye flick around the corner of a structure on the building across the way from the one he was standing on. Jughead pushed himself off the brick wall walking toward the edge ready to jump across the gap.

“Where you going bat.” He freezes turning around to see the sleek figure of Catwoman standing on the roof he was just leaning against. She is in her usual black skin-tight suit, with her belt and leather belt swishing behind her, she looks great as usual with her goggles on her forehead he can see her entire face.

“Veronica.” He crosses his arms to look as stern as possible, trying to hide the fact that he is incredibly glad to see her.

“Oh don’t be bland.” She does a front flip off the roof and lands about 3 feet away from him, pulling her hood down to let her wavy black hair-free. He didn’t think she could get more gorgeous. “What have you been up to.”

“I was patrolling.”

“No, you weren’t, you have been waiting here for the past 15 minutes, and unless you meet all your women, here I have to assume that you were waiting for me. Do you have a crush on me Trombolo?”

He was in deep water now. “I was thinking, why do you always show up? You can’t possibly come here nearly every night by chance.”

“Ahhhh, I guess we have both been caught then,” she smirks and walks close to him, so close in fact that he would only have to take a step to kiss her.

“Cat.” he steps closer, she closes her eyes as he takes off his mask, foreheads touching, lips inches apart, and hearts even closer.

“Bat” she kisses him, pressing the word against his lips. She tastes like smoke, and love, Whipped cream, and a feeling so strong that he thinks it might be his kryptonite.

They will never work, it won’t last, but he can sure as hell enjoy it while it does.


End file.
